yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at the Pier
The Night at the Pier is the tenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot After hearing the story of how Fievel became the hero, Nyx doesn't believe the story. So, Yuna and her friends have to prove her by going to the Chelsea Pier. At Golden Oaks Library/The Story of Fievel the Hero Nyx didn't believe the story/Decided to visit the Chelsea Pier Sneaking out in the Night/Meeting at the Golden Oak Library At the Chelsea Pier/Discovering Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre The Fearsome Crooks on the move/Gizmo saves the foals and children Going back home/Apologizing to their parents Trivia *Princess Yuna will tell the story about how Fievel Mousekewitz became a hero and his idea for The Giant Mouse of Minsk scaring Warren T. Rat, Digit and the evil cats away to the tramp steamer, that was bound for Hong Kong and some people say that the Ghost of The Giant Mouse of Minsk returns as the Monster of the Pier, the legends are true and closed down the Pier. *Nyx will does not believe the story. *Gizmo will save the foals, children, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Mater and Cruz Ramirez from the Fearsome Crooks. *The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train) and Bill Cipher will send the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. to hunt down the foals, children, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Mater and Cruz to steal the Journals. *Dipper Pines will introduce Gizmo to Fizzlepop and Grubber for the very first time ever. *When the foals, children, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning and Cruz enters the old museum called "Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre" (where the mice building the Mouse of Minsk), Mater was very scared because there was the Ghostlight in the museum but Lightning will taught him to be very brave. *The flashback (from An American Tail) was shown while Yuna telling the story in the prologue of the episode. *Yuna will use the shrinking spell into the size of the mice to enter Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre. *The old museum, Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre, will have spooky things like scary glasses, mirrors, skeletons of dinosaurs, heads of monsters, brains and artifacts. *A reference from Toy Story was made. Songs and Music Score #Our Story Begins (by Kevin MacLeod) - Our Story Begins (when the episode opens) #Releasing the Secret Weapon (from An American Tail) and Dark Walk (by Kevin MacLeod) - (when the flashback was shown while Yuna telling the story in the prologue of the episode) #Sneaky Snitch (by Kevin MacLeod) - (when Nyx does not believe the story) #The Gift (from Gremlins) - (when Dipper introduces Gizmo to Fizzlepop and Grubber) #An Upsetting Theme (by Kevin MacLeod) - (when Yuna and Snowdrop sneaks out in the night and meet their friends at the Golden Oak Library) #Enter the Museum/Building the Mouse of Minsk (from An American Tail) - (when the foals, children, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Mater and Cruz arrives at the Pier and enters the old museum, "Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre") #Hog Fever A (from SpongeBob SquarePants) - (when the Fearsome Crooks chased the foals, children, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Mater and Cruz) Transcript *The Night at the Pier (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225